Canal Famille Story 1
PierrickCanalFamille movie-spoofs and this is a parody of the Toy Story. Cast *Woody - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Buzz Lightyear - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Potato Head - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Slinky Dog - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Rex - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Hamm - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Bo Peep - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Sarge - Colonel (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Sarge's Soldiers - Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Andy Davis - Léo (Little Einsteins) *Baby Molly - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *RC - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Lenny - Banzai (The Lion King) *Fire Truck - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Tikes - Animal Parade and Rabbits (Teletubbies) *Trokia Ladybug - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Trokia Fish - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Trokia Cat - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Trokia Bulldog - Puggsy (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Toy Train - Three Ships (Teletubbies) *Doodle Pad - Elmo (Sesame Street) *See N'Say - Melman (Madagascar) *Rock-A-Stack - Julian (Madagascar) *Mr. Shark - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mr. Mike - Gonzo the Great (Muppets) *Roly Poly Clown - Hamton J. Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Robot - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Barrel Of Monkeys - Baboons (Tarzan) *Bo Peep's Sheep as Themselves *Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy - Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog, and Fozzie Bear (Muppets) *Hockey Puck - Tap Dancing Bear (Teletubbies) *Etch - Caillou *Mr. Spell - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rocky Gibraltar - Lippy the Lion *Troll Doll - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sid - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Scud - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Combat Carl - Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Magic 8-Ball - Timon (The Lion King) *Robot Guards as Themselves *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rat (Lady and the Tramp) *Hannah - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Janie - Nala (The Lion King) *Pterodactyl - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Baby Face - Bambi *Legs - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Hand-in-the-Box - Bat (Beauty and the Beast) *Roller Bob - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Frog - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Jingle Joe - Aladdin *Ducky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Rockmobile - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Walking Car - Rabbit and Chipmunks (Hercules) *Whiskers - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Phillips - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Mr. Phillips - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *TV - TV (The Muppet Show) *Marie Antionette - Laa-Laa and Po (Teletubbies) *Rain - Various Rain *Burned Rag Doll - Abigail the Cow (The Fox and the Hound) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Crocodile Log (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sally Doll - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) Scene Index #Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" #'Coast is Clear'/Staff Meeting #Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me #Mowgli, the Space Ranger #"Strange Things" #Pinocchio and Mowgli Fight/Sid (Max Goof) #Who Will Andy (Léo) Pick? #Lost at the Gas Station #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Mowgli Meet the Mice #At Sid's (Max Goof) House #Playtime with Sid (Max Goof) #"I Will Go Sailing No More" #Mowgli's Arm Bandage #Sid's (Max Goof) Window to Andy's (Léo) Window #The Big One #'Mowgli, I Can't Do This Without You' #Pinocchio Asks for Help #'Play Nice!' #A Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas in Andy's (Léo) House #End Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs